In computer techniques, memory structures are presently, in the last analysis, in the form of sets of individually-addressable locations each of which is disjoint from the others. In many situations, it may happen that the user is unaware of this partitioning, but the constraint remains at the finest level internally. Various techniques have been implemented for mitigating this constraint, using hardware, software, or even by combining both. Escaping from partitioning consists in being able to "slide" through memory space while accessing overlapping locations without being obliged to operate on segmented space by jumping from one segment to another. In order to mitigate these drawbacks, there exists the resource at the highest level of evolved languages, while at machine level it is possible to use a single processor instruction to access data straddling two memory segments, however in this case it is, in fact, the microprogram which performs the necessary memory accesses. Finally, use may be made of combined hardware/software techniques which are based on memories as presently structured and which associate auxiliary address analyzing and calculating devices therewith, which devices must be passed through in order to access the memory per se. In each of these cases it is common practice to use inexact language referring to "simultaneous" or "instantaneous" access. However, the situation of maximum command parallelism activating a plurality of elementary memory cells (as when accessing a physical memory segment) does not then occur. The concepts explained in patent No. 84 12946 (Aug. 16th, 1984) are extended herein.